X-Station
by Shin Aoi
Summary: "SETIDAKNYA, PAKAILAH BAJUMU DASAR MESUM! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SEMBARANGAN!" Leo berteriak kesal. Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?. Warning(s) Inside. ZappLeo.


**Kekkai Sensen©Yasuhiro Nightow**

 **X-Station©Shin Aoi**

 **Zapp Renfro × Leonardo Watch**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada.**

Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

Leonardo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebisingan di kota Hellsalem's Lot. Banyak hal yang terjadi hingga ia dapat menjadi salah satu anggota organisasi rahasia penyeimbang dunia, Libra. Seperti biasanya, jika sudah lewat tengah hari dan tidak ada misi yang harus dikerjakannya, Leo akan pergi ke tempat kerja sampingannya.

Dogimo Pizza.

"Terima kasih telah memesan! Dogimo Pizza _desu_!"

Leo menekan bel di samping pintu sebuah apartemen di hadapannya. Ia dapat mendengar sebuah gumaman malas dari dalam. Hm.. sepertinya Leo tidak asing dengan suara ini. Begitu pintu apartemen itu terbuka, tangan Leo yang bebas di seret masuk kedalam secara tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

"T-tungg—"

"Hah? Apa masalahmu, _Inmō atama_?"

Leo membelalakkan matanya, sepasang bola mata pewaris kekuatan _Kamigami no Gigan_ bersinar indah.

"Z-Zapp- _san_?! S-sedang apa kau berada di sini?"

Lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu menguap malas dan menyambar pizza yang ada di tangan Leo dengan ganas.

"Ini apartemenku bodoh. Kemari kau." Zapp mengangkat tubuh Leo bak karung beras dan membawanya kedalam apartemen yang bisa di bilang tidak terlalu luas tersebut.

"T-tunggu! Zapp- _san_?!" Leo meronta sekuatnya. Kaki-kakinya menendang udara dan membuat Zapp yang memanggulnya merasa kewalahan. Karena kesal, si pria berkulit eksotis di sana melempar Leo ke atas ranjangnya dan menatap Leo tajam. "Diam disana, _Inmō atama_."

Leo meringis kecil. Kepalanya terasa pusing begitu Zapp melemparnya begitu saja. Mengapa pria itu selalu membuat masalah dengannya?

"Aku masih ada _shift_ kerja, Zapp- _san_. Bermalas-malasan itu dilarang."

Leo beranjak dari ranjang single milik Zapp. Sebenarnya, _shift_ kerja Leo sudah selesai. Mengantarkan pesanan pizza ke apartemen ini adalah tugasnya yang terakhir.

"Aku tahu setelah ini tugasmu sudah selesai, Leo." Zapp menyeringai lebar sambil mengunyah pizza yang ia pesan dengan santai.

Leo terdiam. Bagaimana pria brengsek itu dapat mengetahui jadwal kerjanya? Mendecih kesal, Leo pun tidak memerdulikan Zapp dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen si helai silver. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, tangan Leo yang tadinya hendak memutar kenop terhenti.

"Oh ayolah, Leo.. temani aku. Hari ini Tracy dan Jessica pergi berlibur ke luar Hellsalem's Lott. Aku kesepian.."

Zapp memeluk tubuh Leo dari belakang. Merangkul pinggul mungil si pemilik mata teranugerah dengan erat. Tak ingin melepasnya.

"LALU APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU BODOH!" Leo menyalak.

Zapp terkekeh dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Leo. "Aku memiliki _X-Station_ lho.. beserta gamenya yang berjudul _'HardDive 4' war of furry_ .."

Leo terdiam dan Zapp melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sebelumnya aku ingin mengajakmu bermain _X-Station_ itu sepuasnya.. tapi kalau Leo menolak, apa boleh buat." Seringai licik penuh tipu daya bertengger bangga pada wajah Zapp.

 _X-Station..?_

Masih segar dalam ingatan Leo ketika apartemennya hancur akibat ledakan, tentunya seluruh isinya pun lenyap tak bersisa termasuk _X-Station_ yang ia beli dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Bahkan demi membeli benda itu, Leo dengan terpaksa mengurangi uang bulanan yang biasa ia kirim kepada Michella.

Lalu.. ketika ada seseorang yang menawarkan Leo untuk memainkan game itu secara cuma-cuma, apakah ia akan menolaknya?

 _Tentu saja tidak! Ahahahaha..._

"B-baiklah! A-aku berubah pikiran!" Leo tersenyum lebar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Zapp terlebih dahulu. Ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya bersemangat.

"Oi Leo, tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi."

Zapp menyeringai aneh dan Leo tidak menyadarinya. Dengan polos ia berkata _'Apapun itu syaratnya, akan ku penuhi Zapp-_ san _!'_

 _Ha ha.. Lucky~_

* * *

"SETIDAKNYA, PAKAILAH BAJUMU DASAR MESUM! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SEMBARANGAN!" Leo berteriak kesal. Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

Saat ini, Leo tengah bermain _X-Station_ milik Zapp di apartemennya. Sebelumnya, Leo berpikir jika Zapp akan mengajaknya berduel di suatu game bergenre RPG. Namun apa yang terjadi?

Leo hanya bermain _X-Station_ sendirian sementara Zapp menganggunya dan hal itulah yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Walaupun ia tidak dapat membantah karena itu merupakan salah satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Leo.

"Berhenti menyentuhku, Zapp- _san.._ " Leo mendesis rendah. Saat ini ia tengah melawan sebuah _boss_ dari sebuah game yang dimainkannya dan Zapp selalu mengacau dan membuatnya kalah.

Si pemilik helai _silver_ mem _pout_ kan bibir. Ia meletakkan dagu lancipnya di atas kepala Leo seraya merangkul pinggangnya erat. Intinya, saat ini Leo tengah berada di pangkuan Zapp.

"Oi _Inmō atama_.. kau hangat." Setelah puas menghirup aroma shampoo yang melekat pada helai _dark purple_ milik Leo, Zapp pun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher si mungil.

"Diamlah.. Zapp- _san.._ " Atensi Leo masih tertuju pada game di hadapannya.

"Leo.." Zapp bergumam rendah.

"Hm? Zapp- _san_ ingin main juga?" Leo mengerenyit kesal begitu melihat tulisan **'You Lose'** yang tertera di layar sebesar 32 inci di hadapannya.

Gelengan lemah Zapp utarakan sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak ingin bermain _game_ atau melakukan apapun saat ini. "Lain kali saja. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memeluk Leo lebih lama."

Zapp mengucapkan hal itu terang-terangan tanpa menyadari perubahan air muka si bocah _Kamigami no Gigan._

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal yang aneh! Zapp- _san_ bodoh!"

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _a/n : Halo para penghuni fandom Blood Blockade Battlefront/Kekkai Sensen ^-^)/ Ini fic perdana Ao di fandom BBB huhu. Sebenarnya udah lama suka sama BBB tapi masih belum sempet kepikiran untuk buat fanfiksinya. Tapi setelah nonton BBB &Beyond, Ao jadi makin keranjingan :"_

 _Leo ukeable banget sih:") dan ZappLeo adalah OTP pertama Ao di fandom BBB dan yang kedua adalah StevenLeo ngahahaha. Ngga tau kenapa kayaknya stlo enak buat di masoin dengan genre angst/hurt wwwww._

 _Selain itu sih, Ao terima-terima aja kalo Leo dipasangin sama siapapun alias Bowl!Leo ngehehehehe /ditendang_

 _Review, Onegaishimasu!_


End file.
